Brinquedo Sexual Subdesenvolvido
by Nipul Sumer
Summary: Slash/HarryxDraco - Harry e Draco conversando ao telefone e percebendo as vantagens e desvantagens de ter um celular.


**Fanfic escrita para a segunda edição do Projeto Sectumsempra de Amor Não Dói do Fórum 6 Vassouras, sob o tema - "Harry e Draco ao telefone (sem ser UA)".**

**Disclaimer: **Sim, eu sou a J. K. Rowling e sou multi-milionária. Ganho fortunas há anos com a série e os produtos Harry Potter. Gosto de perder meu tempo e dinheiro escrevendo fanfics onde digo coisas diferentes das que estão em meus livros. E se você acreditou nisso, cara, você tem sérios problemas de coerência. :P

**Agradecimentos: **À beta linda Girl_of_Avalon.

**Avisos:** Contém slash = dois rapazes fazendo aquilo que seu pai a sua mãe fizeram ao te conceber – não igual, mas bem parecido, sabe como é? Devo dizer que se você não gosta desse tipo de texto não deve ler? Então tá. Eu digo: Se não gosta, não leia. Se gosta, divirta-se. Se você acredita que eu vou para o inferno por ter escrito isso eu tenho algo a te dizer: "I live in hell". Se depois disso tudo você quiser ler... Beleza! Aproveite e diga o que achou.

**Enjoy. ;)**

**Brinquedo Sexual Subdesenvolvido**

- Alô?

- Hum.

- Por que você não atendeu antes?

- Porque eu não quis.

- Eu estava ficando preocupado. Eu te dei esse telefone para nos comunicarmos mais facilmente e você não está colaborando.

- Harry, eu sei que você foi criado por muggles e é difícil para você se acostumar, mas o flu ainda funciona. Você já o usou muitas vezes.

- Sim, usei, mas o telefone é para quando não tiver lareira disponível, Draco! Você sabe que em minhas viagens nem sempre tenho acesso à rede de flu....

A ligação caiu. Harry discou novamente.

"_O telefone chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Alô?

- Diz o que você quer.

- Nossa! Quanta amabilidade! Estou emocionado.

- Diz logo, Harry. Estou ocupado.

- Mas agora é seu horário de almoço.

- Exatamente. Estou ocupado almoçando. Segurar essa geringonça, comer e falar ao mesmo tempo exige um esforço físico que não quero empregar durante minha refeição.

- Deixa de ser fresco, Draco. Ontem você quase me matou de preocupação. Eu passei a tarde toda ligando para você e nada. Porque você deixou o celular descarregar? Você sabe que fico preocupado quando não te encontro.

- Você poderia usar o flu.

- Sim, poderia, mas você tem que aprender a usar o celular para quando for necessário. Por isso te ligo tanto. Tente se lembrar de colocá-lo para carregar.

- Eu não me esqueci de colocá-lo para carregar.

- Então por que você não o colocou para carregar?

- Não tinha como eu _me esquecer _de fazer uma coisa que não sabia que tinha que ser feita. E também não sei colocar para carregar, portanto a culpa é sua.

- Você poderia ler o manual.

- E você poderia ter colocado para carregar por mim, já que você é o maior interessado nesse brinquedo sexual subdesenvolvido.

- Brinquedo sexual?

- Sim. Uma vez ouvi a Granger confabulando com a Weasley sobre brinquedos sexuais trouxas que vibram.

- ...

- Bem, se não tem mais nada a dizer, vou terminar meu almoço.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"oi. cm vc ta?"

-------------------------------

"o q vc ta fzdo?"

-------------------------------

"vc ta em kz?"

-------------------------------

"kd vc???"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Alô!

- Oi.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Estou lendo alguns relatórios.

- Por que você não respondeu as mensagens que eu mandei?

- Quais mensagens?

- As SMS. Mandei pra seu celular.

- Ah. Aquilo era para ser respondido?

- Claro que era!

- Então por que você não escreve algo que eu possa entender?

- Como assim?

- Bem, eu não considero uma mensagem algumas letras soltas sem sentido.

- Mas eu não digitei palavras soltas. Apenas abreviei.

- Foi? E eu que pensei que você tinha me enganado todos esses anos fingindo que sabia escrever. Aquelas coisas que você chama de mensagens são ininteligíveis, Harry.

- Deixa de ser um cretino e me responde as mensagens! Você sabe que eu fico preocupado quando você não responde.

- Sim. Sei o quanto você é idiota.

- Malfoy!

- Harry?

- Responde as mensagens, droga!

- Meu querido Cicatriz, eu sinto dizer, mas isso não será possível. Eu não sei mexer nesse treco. Eu sei atender e desligar ligações porque é só deslizar a tampinha pra cima ou pra baixo. Tirando isso não sei mais nada.

- E como você aprendeu a ler as mensagens?

- Ah! Foi fácil. Tinha um botãozinho que dizia "Ler mensagem". Apertei e vi aquelas coisas que você acha que são mensagens. Mas não sei como achá-las novamente.

- Por que você não lê o manual?

- Porque não tenho interesse em tocar nessa geringonça mais do que o estritamente necessário. O aparelho não era para nós _falarmos_? Se quer me mandar mensagens escritas use uma coruja.

- Draco, as SMS são mais rápidas que corujas. Eu mando e você recebe na mesma hora.

- Hum.

- Seria legal você aprender a usar, porque poderíamos nos comunicar sem precisar falar. É mais discreto.

A ligação caiu. Harry tornou a discar.

"_O telefone chamado encontra-se desligado ou fora da área de cobertura."_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Alô?

- Oi, Harry.

- Você ainda não respondeu minhas SMS.

- Exato.

- E está planejando responder?

- Não.

- ... (Suspiro)

- Era só isso que você tinha a dizer?

- Por quê? A bateria está descarregando novamente?

- Não. Finalmente você aprendeu a colocar essa coisa para carregar. Você sabe que não gosto de lidar com eletricidade. Desde aquele trágico episódio com o secador de cabelo da Granger eu nunca mais mexo em eletricidade. Você sabia que queimou meu dedo?

- Foi uma queimadurinha de nada. Deixa de frescura. Mas o assunto era as minhas SMS.

- Ah sim! Posso até tentar aprender a responder se você tentar _e _conseguir escrever direito. É extremamente irritante ler "oi. cm vc ta? ta em kz?". Isso é coisa de analfabeto e eu me recuso a colaborar com esse assassinato da gramática.

- Humpf!

- Ah, Harry! Traz chocolate para mim hoje à noite?

- Sim, eu levo.

- Você é o melhor! Tchau!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Harrryyy...

- Nossa! Você ligou pra mim! Que milagre! Os céus devem estar cor-de-rosa e o mar em tons de sangue. Acho que vou mandar um medibruxo aí para te examinar...

- Harry! Pára de ser desagradável!

- Sim, parei.

- Você sabe que eu posso ouvir sua risada daqui, né?

- Sério agora. Parei.

- Hum.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

- Sim! Você é um menino muito mau, que usa de subterfúgios bastante Slytherin para conseguir as coisas.

- É?...

- É! Foi muito astuto da sua parte me enviar aquela mensagem com uma foto da curva do seu traseiro...

- Você gostou?

- Adorei! Embora o azulejo do banheiro do Ministério não tenha sido um cenário muito lúdico, eu vou aceitar como fetiche... Liguei para te avisar que vou aprender a responder as mensagens. Você que me aguarde! Tchau!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Alô!

- Oi Harry...

- Não acredito! Você me mandou um vídeo! Como você faz uma coisa dessas com um pobre auror em serviço?

- Eu apenas estava pensando que você gostaria de um banho. Resolvi mostrar os novos sais que comprei... Sabe que tem um de chocolate que é comestível?

- Você vai acabar comigo desse jeito...

- Sim vou. E só tenho a dizer que foi você que começou. Tchau!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Draco?

- Sim?

- Eu te odeio!

- Igualmente. Agora, posso saber qual o motivo dessa manifestação de paixão inesperada?

- O motivo é que eu estou a quilômetros de distância, num vilarejo gelado e inóspito, recebendo vídeos em que você está comendo doces descaradamente lambendo e chupando os dedos.

- Isso é para te manter aquecido. Eu não sou uma pessoa magnânima?

- Você é vil e cruel.

- Funcionou em te aquecer?

- Sim. Eu estou fervendo. Esteja preparado para minha fúria quando eu chegar em casa!

- Hummm... Mal posso esperar!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Harry?

- Draco?

- Você vem pra casa que horas hoje?

- Estarei chegando lá pelas 7h. Por quê?

- É que estou preparando um jantar especial e quero testar a função de alto-filmagem do meu celular...

- Você vai filmar nosso jantar?

- Não exatamente.

- O que exatamente você planeja filmar?

- Esteja aqui às 7h e você saberá. Tchau!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

- Harry?

- Draco? Então você encontrou seu celular! Que bom!

- Sim, encontrei.

- Onde ele estava?

- Acho que a pergunta adequada é "com quem ele estava",

- Como assim?

- Lembra-se que da última vez que saímos de carro e o Weasley ligou pra mim pedindo para falar com você por que seu celular estava descarregado?

- Sim.

- Lembra que essa foi a última vez que ele foi usado?

- Lembro.

- Pois é. Você colocou o celular no seu colo depois de desligar e esqueceu lá. Quando você saiu do carro ele deve ter caído, porque de alguma forma bizarra as vizinhas do 311 apareceram hoje aqui na porta para devolverem o celular.

- O quê?

- Isso que você ouviu.

- Ainda bem que elas devolveram.

- Não sei se é tão bom assim...

- Por quê?

- Nossas fotos e vídeos estavam lá. Pelas caras de sonsa que algumas delas estavam fazendo tenho quase certeza que elas viram tudo.

- Ai meu Deus! Merda!

- Harry?

- Hum?

- Acho melhor comprar um computador para acessarmos a internet... Eu estou com a intuição de que nossos vídeos não estão mais no anonimato...

- Droga! E ainda tem mais essa!

- É. Tudo isso é sua culpa...

- Não estou disposto a discutir agora, Draco...

- Eu também não. Então? Você vai comprar o computador?

- Vou.

- Ótimo! Lembre-se: as cores são verde e prata. Tchau!

**FIM**


End file.
